


Uh

by hlm2



Category: JoJo - Fandom, Uh - Fandom, idk - Fandom, o - Fandom
Genre: I'm drrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlm2/pseuds/hlm2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uufgdsyb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh

Look kakyoin.i wanna dick sycjib  
Jotaro u dunno how to suck dickm  
Damn it Kak  
So Kak gets on his knees and he takes out jotaros juicy weenie  
FUCKY  
That's a big juicy weenie  
Anyways Kak is like "fuck"  
How does one suck Dick?  
How does one? Suck  
Anyways Kak throws up on joits dick and he licks up his vonit and joot thinks it hot  
So like he fucks Kak  
Till he throws up  
And than puts hi s dick in his booty hole  
And Kak says thanks and Jotaro isn't done with him so like they fuck till they came so much the came like an inch off the floor like how an inch of snow  
Anyways like Kak is like I love u JOTA and JOTA is like yard yard sale anyways like so they're in love I LOVW TJEM JOTA fuck my booty hold um  
Naomi help I  
Need help  
I need sleep I want  
To drink more brv  
Sip  
Anyways so Kak and Jotaro are making out and yay jotakak is canon kill me


End file.
